Golrath
category:Horde category:Orc category:Warrior Category:Tears of Draenor Name: Golrath, Warsong Member Nickname: Gol, Golly, Golworf Clan(s): The Warsong and Tears of Draenor Title: Warsong Militant =Vitals= Race: Orc, Azerothian-born Class: Warrior Age: ~20 Sex: Male Eyes: Deep Red Hair: Dark Brown Weight: 305-430lbs Height: 6'10 Garments/Armor: Leathers and plate =Appearance= Golrath is a typical war-hardened, brute of an orc. His upper body is nothing, but in a pristine condition from constant battles, while he lower body, does not seem to differ from any other average orc. His eyes are a maroon red, and his skin is a deep green. Golrath's physical build is sizable to say the least, his face, usually in a angry or saddened scowl shows any sense of a logical thought in his head, would be miles away. His dark brown har and beard seems to be somewhat tidy. His hair hanging in two braids at either side of his head and his beard, trimmed short. Most of the time Golrath is seen with his armor, which is comprised of plate and leather straps, in hopes to be better prepared to defend. On his chest is a slightly torn Warsong talbard. It is usually clean of any blood or damages. On his back is usually a large axe or rock carved sword, both of which are seemingly well cared for. On his chest are assortments of tribal tattoo's and one large Warsong emblem. =Personality= Due to his past, Golrath has lost parts of his rationality and stability, not to mention patenice. Gradually he has gotten better with not resorting to swinging his axe at the slightest argument, but even in present times he is hot headed and not sane. Honor is something he holds above all, despite this. If it is put into question in front him, Golrath is likely to resort to his old savage self. His mind still stays far from sane or stable, but if not provoked in any sort of way, he is usually calm and even helpful. =History= Golrath was born and raised in the human camps. To his knowledge he, his father, and brother were seperated from his mother and sister, who were presumably killed. Times were rough in the camps. Golrath grew up learning nothing but hate and violence. This all went on until Thrall and his followers came to bring on the rebellion. Once freed, his father jumped to battle. In front of his very own eyes, Golrath's father, his only hero, was butchered. Him and his brother, Brum'ak, traveled back to their orginal clan; the Warsong. Gradually the symptoms of the camps kicked in and his once child like innocence, transmuted into nothing but a loathing hatred to those who opposed the Horde. He grew up still holding the thought of honor in his head, but always made excuses for his actions. One night while patrolling the Warsong camps with Brum'ak, he caught eye of a young male human and a female he looked to be courting. Thinking only that they were humans and no two love birds, he sprinted toward them. His brother attempted to stop him, but in his blind rage, Golrath killed the two humans and his younger brother. The Warsong found out and did punish him, which Golrath never speaks of. They did still mke use of him by keeping him as a stationary guard. During the elf invasion he was struck from to th head by an elf and fell into acoma. When he awoke, he had forgotten everything, but his stance on honor and fighting stood. The Warsong, somewhat relived, made of a story and simply molded Golrath's mind into ther perfect warrior. Time went on and Golrath stayed with the Warsong, but he did find a home with the Tears as well. He grew close with several of the Tears, but still wished to know the truth of his past. He spoke to the Warsong elders several times, but only to hear the sme response. "You would be better off not knowing, Golrath" Despite this, he pestered them into tell him. They told him of the camps, his father, the first signs of his maddness, and finally the heart breaking story of his murdering the human children and his brother. Golrath did weep on his injustice. He did speak of the story. The more he thought and spoke of it, the more he quickly resorted to his old frame of mind. Finally, Golrath fell completely into his old madness. He killed many innocents and even attempted lives on Tears. For this he was banished from Horde towns, the Warsong, and the Tears. Time went further on, and Golrath did many gestures that did help the Horde. Many noticed this and he became better at controling his temper. The Horde as a hole did take notice and all accept him back, despite his set of mind being unconventional. Today Golrath is still haunted by what he did in his past. His facial expressions perhaps always show it. The fact that he is now one of the three generals in the Warsong is something he takes tremendous pride in. He stays with the Tears, granted not having the same beliefs as them. He believes that they both could be a massive help to eachother. He is constantly held down by guilt of his past. So, he lives, not happily, but he lives.